Not my cousin!
by Temari-is-my-idol
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba is in love with Hyuga Hinata. But there's a problem;Hinata's overprotective cousin, Hyuga Neji. KibaHina with NejiHina brother-sister relationship and some NejiTen. Full summary inside! R&R!


**Inuzuka Kiba is madly in love with his friend and teammate, Hyuga Hinata. After he learns that Hinata has got over Uzumaki Naruto, her crush for years, he decides to ask her out. But there's a significant problem; Hinata's overprotective big cousin, Hyuga Neji. KibaHina fanfiction and NejiHina _brother-sister_ relationship. Contains minor pairings, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NaruSaku, LeeSaku, LeeOC. There's also some NejiTen fluff. May be a little OOC, sorry .-.**

* * *

"Uuf"

Kiba sat under an apple tree, hugging his kness. "What the hell am I going to do?" he said sighing once more.

"Dude"

Kiba turned his head and saw his best friend, Aburame Shino. The young Inuzuka grimaced at the sight of the other boy. He loved Shino, but he was the last person he wanted to see.

"What's the matter with you?" asked the boy with the black glasses and the coat. Kiba just continued ignoring him.

"Do you have a love-love issue?" Shino insisted. Even though Kiba blushed, he couldn't keep back his giggles when he listened to his friend. It was the first and the last time he would hear Shino saying "love-love issue"

"Ah, Hinata, right?"

Kiba's face was all red. He turned to look at him.

"How do you know?"he shouted

"It's pretty obvious, you know"Shino replied calmly

"Shino I swear, said Kiba, if you ever say anything to somebody, I'll kill you and give your body to Akamaru to feed on"

"Relax, I won't say a thing"

Kiba looked away depressed

"I'll never have a chance, he said desperately, she only has eyes for Naruto-kooooon" He was extremely jealous of him.

"You are such a moron"Shino replied

"Why the hell are you calling me a moron?"

"Hinata has got over Naruto, you idiot. Isn't it obvious? Since the day Naruto got with Sakura-san, she did her best to forget him and she managed i.t. Haven't you seen that she has stopped suttering?"Shino yelled angrily. "Seriously, you're so dense. How can you say you like Hinata when you don't eve.. HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I'M GOING TO FIND HINATA! I LOVE YOU SHINO!"Kiba shouted happily while running.

* * *

Hinata was training at the Hyuga compound when suddenly a loud and familiar voice was heard

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Hey, Kiba-kun!

"So, I wondered.." Kiba stopped, hesitating

"What?"Hinata asked kindly with a smile.

"Well, would you like to go for ramen with me?"

"Sure thing, Kiba-kun! I'd love to!"

'_Huh, I didn't know it was **that** simple_' Kiba thought, feeling accomplished.

BOOM

Kiba was two meters away from Hinata, his head in terrible pain.

"Neji-niisan!"Hinata screamed

He looked at Hinata and he saw next to her Hyuga Neji, her older cousin.

"Hyuga-teme, are you crazy?"Kiba asked fustrated

"Stay away from my little sister"Neji said, hugging Hinata protectively.

"She's not even your sister, she's your cousin!"

"Anyway, we're really close to each other"

"Hinata, don't worry, I'll come back later!

"Yeah, you will come back" Neji said "if you want to die"

* * *

"Neji-niisan, I'm old enough to decide about MY personal life"

There was a big fuss at the Hyuga compound. Neji had been scolding Hinata for the past two hours, while she was trying to defend herself, without any succes of course.

"You're too naïve"the prodigy answered "you don't need to go out with the first idiot that asks you"

"Kiba-kun isn't an idiot and I trust him!"

"You are too young yet" Neji told her

It was the first time Hinata felt so angry.

"Am I too young? Every other girl or guy my age dates someone! Why does Ino-san go out with Sai and Shikamaru with Temari? Even Lee was with Sakura-san before she got with Naruto and now Lee is with that girl from Iwakagure. Sakura-san is as old as me but she has dated boys twice"

"There's no need to do whatever others do. You should be more careful with your studies and training, like me"

"If you're so devoted to your studies then why do you go out with Tenten-san?"

"That's not your business"

"Neji-niisan, I'm not five years old"

Neji sighed"

"I am just worried about you. If someone hurts you, I will beat him even harder than the time I beat that Uchiha Sasuke scum when he flirted with Tennie-chan"

Hinata laughed "You've just called her Tenni.."

"Shut up"

* * *

_Knock_

Hinata woke up by a weird sound.

_Knock_

She understood that this came from her window.

_Knock_

Hinata got worried and looked right on the window. Someone was throwing little rocks trying to communicate with her.

_Knock_

Hinata opened her window and she saw no other than Inuzuka Kiba, holding a pack of flowers.

"Kiba-kun!"

"How about that ramen we've arranged?"

"What? There's no way I can go with you, Neji's outside my door! How can I grt out off the house when I can't even exit my room?"

"Just jump, silly!"Kiba said grinning.

Hinata looked down and she felt a little dizzy. The distance between her window and the ground was at least four meters.

"Don't be afraid! I'll catch you!" Kiba yelled, as he read her thoughts.

'_I'll do it' _

With eyes closed, Hinata jumped and Kiba caught her without any difficulty.

"Let's go" Kiba said blushing.

They held each other's hands and ran towars Ichiraku's, not knowing that two white eyes were watching them silently.

* * *

After eating ramen, Kiba and Hinata went to the park for a picnic Kiba had organised as a suprise.

"Look, Hinata" said Kiba as they sat down "there's something I want to tell you"

He coudn't finish his phrase as a terrifying yell was heard.

"NOW YOU'RE DEAD" a certain Hyuga shouted at him

'_Crap'_

"I told you to stay away from my little sis..cousin"

"Neji-nii-san, stop!"

"You will pay for that"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone turned their heads to see a brown-haired kunoichi with two buns on her head, looking furiously at Neji.

"T-Tennie-chan.." Neji's voice faded.

Hinata and Kiba looked at him superised. Who knew that THE Hyuga Neji, the genius, the prodigy, the powerful Neji was actually afraid of gis girlriend, the Weapon Mistress of Konoha, Tenten?

"AGAIN? Really?"Tenten shouted

"Look, I-I can explain, I wanted to protect her "

"Neji-kun, when will you understand that you are too overprotective? This is worse than that time with Sasuke-san.."

"He was flirting you!"

"He asked me the time, Neji-kun, the freaking time. Leave Kiba and Hinata alone, we all know that Hinata has liked Kiba for a long time "

Hinata looked down, blushing like crazy

"Kiba, Hinata, I'm sorry for Neji-kun's behaviour. I'll take him away, do your job" Tenten said as she grabbed Neji by his hand.

"B-But, Tennie-chan, darling.."

"Shut up" she interrupted him, leaving finally Hinata and Kiba alone.

"Was this real?"Kiba asked a few moments later

"What?"

"That you have liked me for a long time"

Hinata couldn't even look him in the eyes

"Hinata.."

Kiba caught her and kissed her.

"I love you"

Hinata smiled and kissed him back

* * *

"Moron" Tenten told Neji after they left

"Tennie-chan, I'm sorry"

"You're such a hot-headed, stubborn, overprotective idiot" Tenten continued.

"But this is why you love me, right?" Neji smirked. He knew that she never resisted to his little smirks.

Tenten looked at him with a michievous smile. "Maybe"

Neji couldn't do anything else but kiss her.

* * *

**That was all folks! I know it was crappy, but it's my first fanfiction ever, I'm sorry .-. I love both NejiTen and KibaHina ^w^**

**Almost every pairing from my top 5 is in there, only SuiKarin is missing.**


End file.
